


Open Hearts and Open Mouths

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear to you that this story had a purpose when I started it, but it just turned into porn! lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Hearts and Open Mouths

They both entered through the small framed door at the same time, giggling and kissing and in a hurry to get away from the world.

 

“Well, that was sure awkward.” Sauli said, words twisting in his mouth with a favor of vodka, referring to more than just one thing, Adam smiled and felt a bit sorry for putting Sauli though a day in his world. He convinced Sauli to come to an interview with him, stating he would just sit on a chair and be completely ignored since it was Japan and no one knew him, but that was far from what happened. It was like everyone in the dammed building knew they were together and the interviewer begged, pleaded and refused to continue the interview until Sauli said at least ‘hello’. Adam was about to tell her that the interview was over and to leave, the persistence was ridiculous of her, but then Sauli rose up from the chair, sat himself in Adam’s lap and whispered into the microphone “Konichua, it’s Sauli!” In a sexy slurry voice and answered a one or two of her questions about Adam, nothing private or personal, she kept it simple. Adam felt like the luckiest man alive. He knew his lover hated stealing his fame, but sometimes he wished he did, he wished he would shout it out.

 

“I assure you, that was just perfect, you fed my hungry glamberts for the whole month, they’re going to have those girly orgasms tomorrow.” Adam joked and Sauli stuck his tongue out in disgust, Adam immediately caught him in a kiss and it got more sensual every second.

 

After the interview they went to the hotel bar to have a couple of drinks, when a short but cute Japanese girl walked over to them and shyly asked in a hard English if she could take a photo, Adam immediately smiled and gave her phone to Sauli to take a pic of them. “No, no you… him.” She said pointing at Sauli, they both blanked out for a second, before realizing she was not an Adam fan, but a simple girl who liked the way Sauli looked and thought they were tourists, she thanked them more times than necessary and bowed her head a few times before leaving. They broke off into a loud laughter and ordered two more martinis.

 

Sauli’s tongue still tastes like it and Adam loves it. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and after a few more flics of tongue into that delicious mouth he stepped away to take his top off.

 

“I need to piss before you get me hard.” Sauli said while turning around to go to the bathroom, barely taking his eyes off Adam’s glistering chest.

 

“Hurry back!” Adam shouted after him and yanking his jeans off before jumping on to the bed. It was so wonderful to have someone to make love to, he didn’t even have to ask, they both wanted it, they both craved each other, didn’t matter when. Adam’s hand wondered into his boxers, already missing his lover’s touch.

 

“Now, now. What’s this? Adam Lambert touching himself? I thought you had people for that.” Sauli said from the bathroom doorway, he lost his shirt and his face looked like he had splashed some water on.

 

“Hmm, I thought I did too.” Adam said, taking his swollen member out of his boxers. Sauli grinned from ear to ear.

 

“I love seeing you play with yourself, your big hands on your big dick all red and sweaty.” Adam frowned at the last part, he hated that his skin flushed red when he was aroused, but it seemed to turn Sauli one, so it stopped bothering him. Sauli’s jeans made a sensual noise as they rubbed between his legs when he walked ever so slowly towards Adam. He got on the bed on all fours crawling towards him, Adam closed his eyes, leaning his head back and growling in pleasure, he wanted nothing more but to feel Sauli’s lips around his long length, sucking and kissing… but that feeling never came. Instead he felt Sauli crawl over him straddling over his shoulders.

 

“Aww, you didn’t think that after what I’ve been through today you’d still get the special treatment?” Sauli said lifting up Adam to undo the button and the zipper.

 

“Ow! Is this a punishment? ‘Cause if it is I’m going to carry your ass around everywhere with me!” Adam said sneaking a peak into Sauli’s trousers.

 

“You already do! I’m in fucking Japan!” Sauli’s laugh was half cut by a moan that escaped his lips as Adam pulled him out and sucked the tip of hic cock into his mouth. “Fuck yeah!”

 

“I hope you shook it twice after you pissed.” Adam said but didn’t care as he was already sucking as much dick as he could into his mouth.

 

“Hmm, I think I didn’t.” Sauli moaned loudly as he tried to push deeper into that wet hotness.

 

“Waa? You naughty boy, I bet you didn’t even wash your hands.” Adam said grabbing both his ass cheeks and pulling them open, teasing Sauli with a finger as he tried not to choke and sallow more of Sauli’s cock at the same time.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Sauli grabbed the headboard and pushed on Adam’s face as hard as he could, but he immediately pulled back when he heard Adam choke. “Oh baby, if my gag reflexes were that bad our relationship would suffer. Relax.” Sauli joked, Adam was far from bad at giving blowjobs and Sauli made sure he knew that, but there were moments when Adam was just scared to let Sauli push in.

 

Sauli lifted himself up from Adam’s chest and Adam was about to protest, but Sauli shushed at him, then turned around. A sixty nine, they haven’t done that in a while.

 

“Oh.” Adam said looking up at Sauli’s dangling parts and opening his mouth in a silent cry as Sauli licked a long stripe down his aching cock. It was only seconds later that Sauli had already most of his length down his throat and Adam was as amazed as he was everything, Sauli was always the wonder child.

 

Adam looked up again and rose his trembling hands to grab Sauli’s hips and lower his hard cock into his mouth again, jaw still aching from the first time, it was easier now though, he wasn’t trying too hard to concentrate, he couldn’t actually, since he had an orgasm piling up, but he did smile in victory as he heard a small chocking sound from his lover. They were both sloppy and lost their rhythm but it didn’t matter, because passion has already build up and they were both deep into the joy of their love making. Adam came first, moaned and growled and his whole body convulsed as he let himself be dried up by his insanely talented lover. Then he took Sauli back into his mouth as with one or two had sucks he was done, he arched his back and came in Adam’s open and willing mouth.

 

A few calm and quiet moments later Sauli lifted himself up and turned around, he collided his lips with Adam and their sore jaws, tongues swapping the bittersweet flavored essence hungrily, then they both smiled at each other.

 

“I’d do everything I did today again for you anytime.” Sauli said and a whisper of ‘I love you’

**Author's Note:**

> Where did the purpose of this story go!?


End file.
